Eddy10 Season1
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: Season 1 of my new story! R&R. Eddy finds the Omnitrix... WE ARE ALL DOOMED!
1. Ch1: And then there were 10

(I do NOT own any of this)

Chapter 1: And then there were ten

(A big battle is happening around Saturn)

(A small ship is trying to escape from a huge ship)

(In the big ship there is an alien with an octopus like head)

N/A: Prepare to board! Nothing will stop me from getting the Omnitrix!! And no one will DARE stand in my way!!!

(At Peach Creek High the bell is about to ring, to start summer vacation)

Eddy: Come on, come on…

(The bell rang)

Eddy: Yes!!! I am out of here.

(Outside of school, Kevin and Johnny were bullying Double-D)

Double-D: D-don't hurt me!

Kevin: Don't make this hard on yourself… give us you money so we can get out of here!

(Eddy walked up)

Eddy: Hey! Leave him alone!

Kevin: Make us…

Eddy: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

(Eddy ran at Kevin and Johnny, and the next thing he knew, Double-D and Himself were hanging from a tree by their underwear)

Double-D: Thanks a lot Eddy…

Eddy: Sorry…

(Just then, an RV parked beside them, and in it was Eddy's Grandpa)

Grandpa: Come on Eddy, we're burning day light!

Eddy: Ah… Grandpa… can we get a little help please?

(30 minutes later, the RV parked by Ed's house)

Double-D: Come on Ed!!!

(Ed came out with 2 big suitcases and Sarah)

Ed: Sorry guys. My mom and dad made me bring Sarah.

Eddy: No!!! You can't come!

Sarah: Yes I am coming! And I would have brought Jimmy, but he's going to med camp.

Grandpa: Alright, that's enough. Let's get going, I want to make it to the camp site by night fall.

(2 hours later at the camp site)

Grandpa: Supper time!

(He opens a pot of worms)

Eddy: …I'm not hungry…

Double-D: F-F-FOUL…………………………

Sarah: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah……………………… who wants pizza………?????????????

(All the kids raised their hands)

Eddy: I'm gonna get some fresh air.

(Eddy walked off into the open field)

(5 minutes later)

Ed: Oh look! A shooting star!

(The star falls into the open field)

Double-D: That's no star…

Grandpa: Oh no… Eddy!!!

(In the field)

Eddy: What is that…?

(When the smoke clears, there's a black watch with 2 tubes wrapped around it, and a green hourglass symbol on the dial)

Eddy: a watch??? That's weird…

(Eddy reached out to touch it, but it clamped to his wrist)

Eddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!

(He tried to get it off, but somehow the dial popped up…)

Eddy: Huuu???

(The hourglass symbol turned into a diamond shaped symbol with a strange silhouette in the middle of it)

Eddy: Cool!!

(He pushed down the dial with 1 finger and it glowed)

Eddy: Hu? Whoa!!

(The green light surrounded his whole body and morphed his body into a meteor/lava like body with his head on fire, and a green hourglass symbol on his chest.)

Eddy "Fire": AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Eddy ran around like crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!! But the he stopped…)

Eddy "Fire": Hey… I'm on fire… and… I'm ok…!

(Eddy looked at an old dead tree)

Eddy "Fire": Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm………… Oh yeah…… here it goes…

(He pointed one finger at the tree and a small shot of fire blasted from his finger and flew at the tree. Then it bust into flames.)

Eddy "Fire": Sweet! I am totally hot!! Ha… hahahahaha!!!

(Eddy blasted a beam of fire at the grass and it burst into flames. But then the fire spread.)

Eddy "Fire": Oh no…

(Back at the camp site)

(Sarah saw the smoke from the field)

Sarah: what's that?

Ed: What do you see baby sister?

Grandpa: Looks like a fire… probably some darn fool camper, messing around with something they shouldn't…

(They all got scared)

Everyone: EDDY!!!!!!!!!!

(Grandpa got 4 fire extinguishers and gave them to the kids)

Grandpa: Come on!!!

(In the fire, Eddy was trying to put out the fire.)

Eddy "Fire": Oh man, this would be so cool… if it wasn't so…… uncool…!

(Sarah was trying to put the fire out when she bumped into Eddy)

Sarah: ………!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eddy "Fire": Look, I know I look scary, but you shouldn't be scared…

(Sarah hit Eddy with the extinguisher and Eddy fell.)

Sarah: I don't know what you are, but you better stay down if you know what's good for you!

(He lit the tip of her right shoe.)

Sarah: Aaaaaagh!!!

Eddy "Fire": Hehehehehehehehehe…

(Sarah put out the flame)

Sarah: I warned you…

Eddy "Fire": Don't even think about it shrimp!

Sarah: Hu? Eddy?????? What happened????????????????

Eddy "fire": Well, I was walking when this meteor fell out of the sky, but it wasn't a meteor or a satellite, but this cool watch thing that clamped to my wrist, and then I was on fire but it didn't hurt, and then I accidently started this huge forest fire!!!

(Just then the rest of them showed up)

Grandpa: Sarah I… what the…

Sarah: Hey guys. Guess who…

Eddy "Fire": Hey guys!

Ed: Eddy is a mutant!!!

Double-D: Oh my…

Grandpa: How did this happen???

Eddy "Fire": Well, I was walking when…

Sarah: Hello!?!?!? Fire going on here!?!?!?

Ed: How do we stop it?

Grandpa: Back fire. Start a new fire and let them snuff each other out. You think you can do it Eddy?

Eddy "Fire": Shooting flames? I can definitely do!

(2 hours later)

(Everyone was sitting by the fire)

Grandpa: So this watch thing clamped to your wrist all by its self?

Eddy "Fire": Hey it's not my fault, I swear…

Double-D: So ya think he's gonna stay a monster forever?

Grandpa: He's not a monster, he's an alien.

Everyone: …………………………………………………………????????????????????

Grandpa: Well… look at him! What else could he be…???

(Just then, the hourglass symbol turns red and makes a beeping sound. Then eddy is covered in a red flash and turns back to normal.)

Eddy: Hey!! I'm me again!!

Sarah: Too bad, I liked you better as a torch…

Eddy: I still can't get this thing off…!

Grandpa: Better not fool around with it again until we know it better. I'll go check out the crash site. YOU stay here.

(10 Minutes later at the RV)

(Eddy was messing around with the watch)

Double-D: BOO!!!

Eddy: AAAGH!!!

Double-D: Hahahahahahahaha…!

Eddy: Ha, ha, ha, very funny… like your face!

Double-D: What are you doing?

Eddy: What's it to you?

Double-D: Didn't your Grandpa say not to mess around with that…?

Eddy: Look… if I can figure this thing out, then maybe I can help people. Really help people… not just make things worse.

Double-D: ……… so what did it feel like… I mean being an alien???

Eddy: Well it freaked me out at first. It was like I was me, but it was also like I was someone else…

(The dial popped up)

Eddy: Hey…! I think I figured out how I did it! Should I try it again… just once???

Double-D: I wouldn't.

Eddy: No duh you wouldn't.

(Eddy slapped down the dial and in a flash Eddy turned into a giant dog-like creature with no eyes and gills that had the hourglass symbol on its right shoulder)

Double-D: Eeeeeew… this thing is vile… and no eyes, what good is this one???? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

(Eddy smelled with his gills and jumped onto a tree, then jumped to another tree)

Double-D: HM! Showoff…

(Eddy jumped from the tree and went into the forest)

Double-D: Eddy!!! I'm going to tell your grandpa that you turned into some freaky animal monster thing and went swinging around the forest when he told you not to!!!!!!! …"sigh" this has been a very strange day…

(While Eddy was swinging around the forest he almost got blasted by a red beam that was from a disk like robot. After it chased him around the forest he jumped on it and ripped it in half, then he fell to the ground. But then the hourglass symbol glowed red and made that same beeping sound, and in a red flash he turned back to himself.)

Eddy: Sweet!

(But there was another disk shaped robot in front of him)

Eddy: ………Not good…!!

(Just as it was about to blast him, Double-D hit it with a shovel)

Double-D: Back off, sparky! No one is going to hurt my best friend!

(The disk caught on fire, and then the 2 ran off before the robot exploded)

(On the spaceship)

Minion: The drones have been destroyed, lord Vilgax…

Vilgax: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Send the battle drone!!!!!!!!!!

(Back at the RV everyone was inside)

Grandpa: I was worried you might get popular with that thing on your wrist. That's why I asked you not to fool around with it, until we know what the heck it is.

Eddy: I'm sorry Grandpa. But at least I know how to make it work. Then presses the button, then when the dial pops up, just turn it until you see the guy you want to be. Slam it down, and bammo, you're one of ten super-cool alien dudes!

Sarah: What about staying a super-cool alien dude and not turning back into a plain pizza face?

Eddy: I don't know how… yet…

Grandpa: With a device as powerful as that watch on you, my guess is we'd better help you learn… fast…

(Just then, the radio had a distress message)

N/A: Mayday!!! Mayday!!! Someone help us!!!! We're under attack by some sort of, I know you're not gonna believe me, but… robot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eddy: Didn't a robot attack me…? Their after the watch!!!! But…… maybe I can help them…

Ed: What do you have planed Eddy???

(3 minutes later in the forest, Eddy popped the dial up.)

Eddy: Eenie meenie minie… here goes!

(In a green flash, Eddy turned into a creature made of diamond, with the hourglass symbol on the left side of his chest.)

Sarah: So what can this guy do??

Eddy "Diamond": I don't know… but I bet it is gonna be COOL…

(At the RV center, a giant robot with 3 legs was attacking everyone, when Eddy, Sarah, Ed, Double-E and Grandpa got there.)

Eddy "Diamond": Looks like papa robot this time. You guys get everyone out of here, and I'll get gear heads attention!

(The 3 of them went to help the people while the robot lifted up a park ranger)

Eddy "Diamond": Put him down!!

(The Robot looked at Eddy and scanned him.)

Eddy "Diamond": You want a fight? Try me!!

(The robot blasted Eddy with a red beam that came from its hand.)

Eddy "Diamond": GUUU!!!!!! Why you…!!! Huuu…?

(Eddy saw his hand had turned into a razor sharp blade and attacked the robot, but it jumped behind him and hit him, which caused him to slam into a tree. But the tree started to fall, and Double-D was in its path. Eddy ran in front of the tree, and sliced it in half.)

Eddy "Diamond": So… even?

Double-D: Even…

Eddy "Diamond": Uh oh…

(The robot picked up Eddy and through him at an old car. Once Eddy got up he turned his other hand into a blade. Then the robot shot at him, but Eddy blocked it with his blades and it held the blast.)

Eddy "Diamond": What comes around… goes around!!! Lets see how you like it ya techno freak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(He blasted the beam back at the robot and it blew up.)

Grandpa: Ya!! Way to go E… Uuuu… Diamond headed guy!!!!!

Eddy "Diamond": Oh ya!!!!!!!! Who's bad!!!!!! Oh… um… I think my work is done here…

(Eddy ran off.)

(On the ship)

Minion: The battle drone has been destroyed.

Vilgax: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!! Whoever has the Omnitrix has massive amounts of skill.

(That morning, Ed, Double-D, Grandpa and Sarah were getting ready to leave.)

Grandpa: Where's Eddy??

Ed: I haven't seen him…

Double-D: What's that?

(They all saw a big dust trail coming closer until it stopped and they saw a black, blue and white alien that looked like a raptor (Sort of))

Sarah: Eddy?

Eddy "Speed": Yep! Hey! Watch this!!!

(Eddy quickly got the entire luggage into the RV. Then in a red flash he turned back to normal.)

Eddy: I think this is going to be the best summer ever!

Double-D: It shall definitely be interesting…

Ed: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE SUPER HEROES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sarah: So where did you go anyway?

Eddy: Just had to tie up some loose ends…

(Back at Peach Creek, Kevin and Johnny are hanging from a tree by their underwear.)

Kevin: Dude… what happened????

Johnny: I don't know man… it all happened so fast…

Kevin: Hey!!! Anyone!!! A little help please!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

(There's the first chapter!!! Hope you like it!)


	2. Ch2: Washington BC

(I do NOT own any of this)

Chapter 2: Washington B.C.

(A building was on fire in Washington D.C., and a mother and child were inside. Just as part of the ceiling was falling down on them, it was caught by Heatblast (PS: I am calling the aliens by their official names now.))

Kid: Who are you?

Heatblast: I'm here to help.

(Heatblast through the rubble down and absorbed the fire, blocking the door, and helped the 2 out of the room. They ran to the stairs.)

Heatblast: This way!

(The stairs collapsed)

Heatblast: Aaaa… on second thought… this way…

(He blasted the window off the wall and "Fire Flew" the 2 down to safety.)

Heatblast: Now I know you all want to thank me but……… no way!!!!!!!!

(He saw the boy had a gold sumo slammer card.)

Heatblast: A gold sumo slammer card!! How did ya get it??? I've been looking all over for that!!!

Kid: I found it in a box of sumo slammer cereal…

(Just then the Rustbucket pulled up to Heatblast.)

Sarah: Hey super-dufis!! The fire was just a cover up for a jewelry store robbery! The bad guys are getting away!!!

Heatblast: …… oh… I knew that…

(Later on in the high speed chase, everyone was in the Rustbucket.)

Grandpa: *Sniff* *Sniff* Knew I should have got those asbestos seat covers when I had the chance…

Heatblast: Sorry Grandpa… I'm hot…

(Double-D uses a fire extinguisher on Heatblast)

Double-D: 10 heroes on that watch and you chose the single one with the flaming gluteus maxim's…????

Heatblast: Jealous???

(Heatblast shot a fireball at the robber's wheel from the window of the Rustbucket.)

Heatblast: Strike!!

(The getaway car crashed and Heatblast ripped the door open.)

Heatblast: Unless you punks want permanent sunburns… hands against the wall.

(The 2 robbers put their hands on the wall.)

Heatblast: You really picked a bad day to be bad…

(Heatblast was engulfed in a red light and turned back to Eddy.)

Eddy: …Guys!

Robber: Hey! It's a kid! Get the jewels!!

Eddy: Hu???

(He looked at the watch, which was now in the red.)

Eddy (Under his breath): Aw great…

Eddy: Wow…! Time sure flies when you're having fun! I think I'll let you guys off with a warning this time…

(Just then, the police came up and a cop pointed his gun at the robbers.)

Cop: Freeze!!

Eddy: They're all yours officers! Now I know you all want ta thank me, but…

Cop: Get back, son! This is not playtime!

Eddy: PLAYTIME!?!? I'm the one who caught them!!

(The cops took the robbers off.)

Eddy: It's NOT fair! I'm the hero!!! ……………………… Aw man…

(In another area, a landlord knocked on the door of a building.)

Landlord: Animo!! I know you're in there, open up!

(He opened the door and stepped inside. In the house there were lots of animals.)

Landlord: Feeeuuuuwwwwwww!! Smells like a zoo in here…

(A man walked in front of him.)

Animo: How did you get in!?

Landlord: Passkey. I am still your landlord, remember? Maybe not since your rent is 6 months passed due…

Animo: All of my funds go into my research! Now get out! You're disturbing me.

Landlord: Looks like you were disturbed, long before I got here pal. Look! You and you're friends are out of here if you don't pony up the green!

Animo: Pony up. Interesting choice of phrases. You must be an animal lover! Then your gonna love this.

(He put a frog on the floor and put on a strange helmet.)

Landlord: *Laughter* what's that!? Are you part of the moose loge or something!?

Animo: This is my transmojulator! It accelerates mutations at the genetic level! Watch…

(A red beam came from the antenna on the helmet and hit the frog. This caused it to mutate into a huge, menacing looking frog.)

Landlord: AAAAAA!!!!!!!"

(The frog stuffed the landlord into its mouth.)

Animo: I'm sorry, I can't hear you! Sounds like you have a frog in your throat *Laughter*! Or is that, the other way around *Laughter*?

(The frog spits him out and the manager runs off)

Animo: So close to having, what is rightfully mine! All I need is a few lousy components to finish my work!

TV: So whatever your needs, from hairspray to electronics, you'll find them under one roof at the district's newest mega mart!

Animo: *Smiling* Just what the doctor ordered…

(In the mega mart, Granddad, Double-D, Sarah, Eddy and Ed were shopping for groceries, when the cereal isle caught Eddy's eye. He ran to it and saw a box of cereal with a big Free inside Sumo Slammer Cards. He got an evil grin on his face)

Granddad: Only canned octopus? I thought this store prided itself in wide selection…

(Sarah and Double-D grabbed their stomachs)

Sarah: Um… Gramps? No offence, but can we have a normal dinner of once?

(Gramps laughed)

Granddad: Nope. This summers going to be an adventure for your taste buds! Now where do ya think they keep the sheep's bladder?

(Sarah and Double-D saw a green flash)

Sarah/Double-D: Eddy…

(They walked into the isle and saw the cereal trashed. They saw a moving box and Double-D grabbed Eddy from inside)

Double-D: What on earth do you think you are doing?

Greymatter: Uu… looking for the gold sumo slammer card! Duh!

Sarah: You should be using those powers for good! Not for a stupid card!

(A worker walked up from behind them, and Double-D put Eddy behind his back)

Worker: Just what do you think you are doing?

Sarah: It wasn't us!

Double-D: Yes! It was our friend!

Worker: Well someone is going to have to pay for all this!

(Sarah looks behind Double-Ds back and sees that Eddy is gone)

(In the game isle, Eddy is looking around, when a giant frog breaks through the wall. A man got off the frog and grabbed a few pieces of tech)

Eddy: Hey! What do you think you're doing?

(The frog slams its tongue at Eddy and slaps him away)

Animo: Stay out of this, kid!

(He goes up to the pet isle and zaps the gerbil with his ray. It becomes a monster twice the size of a wild hog, with eight eyes.)

Animo: Behold the genius of Dr. Animo!!

(Eddy looks from behind a cart)

Eddy: What kind of pet food are they selling?

(Animo sees Sarah, Gramps, Ed and Double-D)

Animo: Nothing will stop me from getting what I deserve! Today, I will make history! Or should I say pre-history?

(Eddy jumps at Animo, but he is flung by the frog)

Double-D (whispering): if you didn't go swimming in sugar, one of those aliens could be saving us…

(The gerbil walks up to them)

Eddy: I don't need alien powers to beat up a fur ball!

(Eddy grabs Ed and swings him like a bat, at the gerbil, sending him crashing into the frog. But Animo uses the ray and makes a parrot go monster.)

Animo: You fool! I shall turn Washington D.C., into Washington B.C.!!

(He climbs on the parrot, crashes through the ceiling and flies off)

(The kids and Gramps, drive off, chasing the Parrot)

Gramps: Ah… just like the good old days, before I retired.

Eddy: So, what kind of plumber were you Gramps?

Gramps: Huu… a darn good one!

Double-D: Bingo! I looked up Dr. Animo, and found that about five years ago, he was a researcher in Veterinary Science. But when he didn't receive a prize called the Vertites Award, he flipped out.

(The bird flew behind a building)

Gramps: We lost him. He could be going anywhere in D.C.

Sarah: More like B.C…

Eddy: Wait! I know I'm gonna hate myself for this… but I know where he's going!

(At the Natural History Museum, the team went inside)

(They saw Animo)

Animo: You are very persistent. I hate persistent!

Ed: We know of your plot to control the world through reanimating dormant cells, Goblet! It is over!!

(Animo smiled)

Animo: Smart boy… sort of… but it has only just begun! Now with the components I needed, I can indeed reanimate dormant cells. Bringing back life, which has long since been lifeless!

Double-D: That's impossible!! You can't bring back the dead!

Animo: Well, I can! Observe!

(He zapped the Mammoth skeleton next to him, and it grew flesh and came alive!)

(Double-D wet his pants)

Sarah: Now would be a good time for a hero…

Eddy: No duu! You three go after Animo! I'll handle jumbo!

(The slapped down the watch and in a green flash, became a red, four armed creature that is twice the size of a full grown man, with big muscles and a hour glass symbol on his top left shoulder.)

4arms: Let's wrestle!

(Eddy ran at the Mammoth and punched the living day lights out of it. Then threw it to the ground. The others ran after Animo.)

(They got to Animo, but a zapped a T-Rex skeleton. It grew flesh and came to life)

(Back with Eddy, he was spinning the Mammoth by the trunk, letting go, and throwing it out of the building)

4arms: Alright… I'm gonna hurl!

(Animo rode the T-Rex, out of the building, crashing through the wall as he did)  
Animo: Sorry! Can't stay! I need to claim the award I so richly deserve!

(The bird grabbed Double-D by the arms and lifted him out and into the sky)

4arms: Sock head!!

(Eddy jumped into the sky… but the red light flashed, and he fell into a tree)

Eddy: Sometimes, I think that it just hates me…

(Later on, Eddy, Gramps, Ed and Sarah chased after the bird in the Rustbucket)

Double-D (Sarcastically): "Oh, go on a trip with your friend, Eddward! It will be an adventure!" What's next!? A pit of snakes!?

(He grabs his cell phone, as the bird perches on the Washington monument)

(The team got there as the phone fell)

Sarah: Double-D's next!

Eddy: Then who'll help me with scams? It's hero time!!

(He slaps the watch, and in a green flash, he becomes a four eyed bug like creature with an hour glass symbol on his forehead)

(He flew off to the top, just as Double-D fell and he caught him)

Double-D: butterfly?

Stinkfly: No! Stinkfly!!

Double-D: Definitely!

(Eddy put Double-D down on the ground and spewed goop on the bird's wings and feet. It crashed to the ground)

Stinkfly: I'll go get Animo! You guys catch up!

(He flew off)

(He found Animo in a building, while riding the T-Rex)  
Animo: What are you, you little pest!?

Stinkfly: The name's Stinkfly! And I'm here to kick some tail!

(The T-Rex swats him away. He falls to the ground and sees a Gold Sumo Slammer card, right by him. But the T-Rex is just about to eat a worker)

Stinkfly: Oh man! This hero job isn't easy!

(He grabs the worker and puts him down. He then spews goop into the T-Rex's eyes and punches Animo, grabs the device off his head and slams it to the ground. Then the T-Rex turns back to bones.)

(Later on, the police arrest Animo)

Animo: Let me go! I deserve that award! I want it!!

(The cop puts him in the car)

Eddy: For some reason, that sounds familiar…

(In the end, the kids and Gramps, drive off)

Eddy: I may not have got that card, but at least a got a present from Animo!

(He puts the helmet in a box)

Eddy: Plus… I guess being a hero is its own reward.

Double-D: Plus you saved me too. Thanks.

Eddy: Well that's what heroes do! Rescue geeks!

Double-D: Well Eddy, a geek is someone who likes comics; a nerd is someone who is very smart.

Eddy: Do you ever turn off?

Double-D: It's a curse I'm afraid…

Ed: Gravy!!!

(They all laugh and drive off, to their next destination…)


End file.
